


Making a godzilla out of a molehill

by Indigoblau



Series: Fragments of a Caleidoscope [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oikawa is a poor bean, Overthinking, Social Issues, also he is me, at least in regard of this matter, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Oikawa has a problem and tries to hide it, but of course Iwaizumi wouldn't let him.





	Making a godzilla out of a molehill

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a vent-fic regarding a matter that occured in my life like this, and yes, I do kinda feel stupid about it, thank you very much.
> 
> I was told that I'm the only one thinking like this, and having trouble with this whole.. love-friendship-different-style-thingies, but now at least I have Oiks.
> 
> If you're with Iwa or Mattsun about this, then happy fucking birthday, you have one problem less.  
> If you can understand Oiks, I'm sorry. I'm with you.
> 
> Also, if some parts seemd to be.. a little bit out of flow it may be because I had to rewrite them two fucking times bcs my writing-program is shit. The same goes for messed-up captials bcs it does not know english lol  
> And since I have no beta-reader I sometimes don't get all of the wrong ones out.  
> I'm sorry ;_;
> 
> Have a nice day!

Everthing was a mess.

After tip-toeing around the elephant standing in the room for a solid two months,  
Oikawa felt like he would suffocate now any second if he didn't get rid of that big animal blocking his airways and his fucking life.  
But he couldn't.  
Just as it would be hella difficult to get a real elephant out of a tiny room in reality, it was kind of impossible for Oikawa to go and speak his mind.  
Well, he COULD do it, but what when it turned out to be the wrong way?  
He hadn't those really usefull rewind-time skills like the girl in this video game he was playing at the moment,  
he hadn't.. like a second chance if he fucked this up.  
And he was 349802% sure that he would if he as much as thought about telling his Iwa-chan about the matter at hand.  
Aforementioned Iwaizumi currently sat across from Oikawa on the roof of the school,  
eating his lunch with gusto, not knowing what Kind of fight his best friend fought in his head.  
Had been fighting for a awful long time now.  
And it really got to him.  
He couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate in school, he forgot all the tasks his mother had asked him to do, he was like 100% unable to function normally ever since this matter had knocked on his door.  
And Oikawa hated it.  
He had never been one of the most attentive students ever, nor had he never before forgotten to get groceries or whatever his mother asked him to do.  
And he surely as hell had had sleepless nights before.  
But this was oh so different.  
It wasn't that he didn't want to go to bed, but all the more that he just COULDN'T.  
He would just lay there and stare at the ceiling contemplating his life choises and wrinkling his nose at the penetrant smell coming from the elephant that was stealing away his room to live.  
This big, fat elephant in bright and annoying colors, with this neon sign letters written all over it.  
And all of them read "Matsukawa Issei"  
Oikawa felt like crying.  
But he couldn't, not right in front of Iwaizumi, the Person he absolutely NOT wanted to get a clue about his situation, about what was going on in his head.  
He would find a solution by himself, he always had.  
This wasn't any different from coming up with playing strategies at volleyball, this really wasn't different that win a match at all.  
He just had to get to know his enemy, analyse them to death and then work out the best strategy that would fuck up their asses right in front of him.  
This really was the same!  
Except that it wasn't.

"Oi, Shittykawa!", the low grumbling voice of his best friend cut through Oikawas inner monologue, "what are you spacing out for? I was asking you a question! What is wrong with you?"  
"Huh?", Oikawa said, confused and focusing hard on getting his mind back into reality, away from the elephant and the strategic disaster in the depths of his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan! I was thinking about the match we had last weekend and how we could've avoided to lose the first set. What were you asking?"  
Iwaizumi lifted a brow at the statement coming from his friend, but since it wasn't that out of the ordinary for Oikawa to dwell on long forgotten mistakes, he decided to let it slip. "I asked if you knew anything about Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Why they never are around anymore for lunch or for.. practically everything.  
Matsukawa even skipped training yesterday without any decent reason. You're our captain, you have to know something, right?"  
Oikawa gulped.  
There they were, right at the point he had wanted to avoid so bad. Screw Iwaizumi and his obliviousness and Matsukawa and his stupidly beautiful face and Hanamaki who knew everything from the start and-  
"Oikawa! I can see you spacing out again right on the spot! You're weird, too. What's up with you people?" Iwaizumi grunted and looked at Oikawa with a half concerned, half angry expression.  
"You see.." Oikawa began. He didn't want to do this. Nope. Never. He'd rather quit volleyball and school and go work in a tiny office with minimum wage. He'd rather live miserable and alone than adressing this matter EVER. "I don't really know what's going on, but maybe they're planing to surprise you for your birthday, Iwa-chan!", he suddenly came up with, flashing a completely forced but hopefully reassuring smile at the other boy.  
Iwaizumi just deadpan stared at Oikawa and his grin melted away like icecream in the sun.  
"My birthday was just two months ago. Try again" he just said.  
Oh shoot.  
Oikawa felt his heart getting heavy.  
"I can't tell you", he said, voice barely audible, "I just can't, okay?"  
He didn't felt brave enough to look Iwaizumi in the eyes, so he just decided to go with looking at a bug crawling its way up the fence lining the roof.  
"Oikawa. Don't play games with me, okay. Something clearly is wrong. I may be dense, but I'm not flat out stupid. Tell me." His voice gave away his confusion as well as his concern. Oikawa would've laugh at this, maybe teased him for being motherly or the like, but he really didn't felt like joking right now. Like.. absolutely NOT.  
He gulped again and shoot a anxious glance towards his best friend, catching a glimps of the others wrinkled forehead along with the confused blinking of his eyes.  
If only he'd know.  
If only Iwaizumi could read his mind so he didn't had to speak out, if only-  
Then again, if Iwaizumi really could read minds, Oikawa would've been a goner a long while back, so it may was okay that he couldn't.  
With a self-deprecating laugh, Oikawa thought about how the other would look when he'd caught him thinking about Matsukawa. About this stupid and beauftiful face of his, about how he loved every wrinkle and every bit of it, how he laughed and how his eyelids always looked like he'd been stumbling out of bed a few moments ago, how he-  
Oikawa Tooru was incredibly and unsaveable in love with Matsukawa Issei.  
And this was a big problem.  
Mostly because Iwaizumi, his dear Iwa-chan, his best friend for many many years sat right here in front of him,  
because Oikawa feared- because Oikawa KNEW that it was not okay to love someone when he had such an amazing friend.  
Because surely Iwaizumi would think that he didn't like him anymore and would get mad and they would fight and scream at each other and everything would turn to pieces.  
Because he, Oikawa, had dared to fall in love, had dared to betray his friendship with Iwaizumi.  
And this was just too much.  
With an act of desperation, Oikawa grabbed the strap of his bag and before Iwaizumi could say something, or worse, try to stop Oikawa from running away from his problems, he was on his feet and out of the door, the faint shout of "Oikawa, wha-" still ringing in his ears.  
He stumbled down the stairs, not looking where he went, hastily apologising to whoever he almost run over.  
As he finally came to halt because his foot caught up on a threshold and he found himself sprawled across a cold-tiled floor, he realised that he was at the boys restroom next to their biology labors.  
He scrambled to his feet again, ignoring the dull throbbing from where he had hit the floor, and locked himself in one of the stalls.  
He stayed in there until he heard the bell ring, glad and concerned at the same time.  
Sure, he did avoid talking this time, but this would sure as hell have consequences. Now Iwaizumi knew that something was wrong and with Oikawa calling desperates measures and running away, he knew, too, that Oikawa wouldn't talk unless he bullied it right out of him.  
Oh great.  
Oikawa sighed as he walked past talking and laughing studens, deep enough in thoughts that he almost missed his classroom.  
Iwaizumi was already there, but since their teacher entered the room right behind Oikawa, they didn't get to talk to each other.  
And for that, Oikawa was glad.  
He actually managed to relax a bit, mind busy with focusing on class instead of stupid problems he had made himself.  
But soon he realised that after school there was volleyball, and there was exactly zero chance to run from Iwaizumi at training.  
But he couldn't skip, he just couldn't.  
Not only because he was captain and everyone counted on him, but too, because he couldn't afford to miss the training for himself. The exercise and the opportunity to work on his skills was so important and he knew that it would take his mind off of this incredibly stupid love-thingy.

But class was over before Oikawa could come up with a fool-proof plan to escape Iwaizumis hands and unfortunately, Iwaizumi seemed to know.  
As soon as the bell rang, he stood tall before Oikawas desk, his looming figure radiating danger.  
Oikawa gulped and tried to smile away his insecurity.  
"My, Iwa-chan, did you miss me this bad during class? That's sweet!", he even went as wide as flashing a peace sign at the other, but Iwaizumi was having none of it.  
"Oikawa, quit the bullshit. Tell me already, will you?"  
Oikawa gulped.  
"Iwa-chan, I can't. I just.. can't. Please forget it", he whispered, partly hoping that the other couldn't hear him.  
"I won't", Iwaizumi simply said.

"Oi, you two, coach will yell at you if you show up to practice late", Hanamaki poked his head throught their classrooms door.  
"Please. Not now. I promise I'll tell you after training, but.. not now. Okay, Iwa-chan?" the desperation in his voice made it pitch higher than usual, and his eyes burned with pleadge.  
Iwaizumi stared at him for a few seconds before answering: "Okay, deal. After training. But god forbid if you don't spill the beans then. I'll beat up your ass real good, take this as a promise.", the darker haired boy threatened with no actual venom in his voice.  
And this time, Oikawas smile was almost hones: "Oh Iwa-chan, do you like my pretty ass that much?"  
This earned him a smack over his head and a laugh coming from Hanamaki as the three of them huriedly made their way to the gym.  
He had escaped the brutal claws of reality.  
At least for now.

Practice went over smooth, the slight mis-sync between Oikawa and Iwaizumi and - much to Iwaizumis confusion - between Oikawa and Matsukawa as well aside.  
Oikawa actually managed to relax a bit, letting his mind being consumed by the familiar movements of the sport he loved so much.  
But soon enough they reach the end and as their coach told them to call it a day, Oikawa seriously considered dashing towards to the door and leaving this damn gym and this damn situation for good.  
But before he could do more than think about it, he felt an all too familiar grip on his shoulder, strong and determined.  
"C'mon, Oikawa.", Iwaizumis voice was softer than before, the distress practically radiating from Oikawa telling him to be careful.  
Oikawa gritted his theet and tried to come up with with an excuse, a lie so he wouldn't have to tell his best friend the horrible true.  
But just as he had decided to go with something minor, he felt another hand, on his back this time, much softer and much warmer.  
Matsukawa.

Oikawa wasn't much of a crybaby, not anymore, but this time he couldn't stop the tears from falling down.  
He fought bravely, against the knot in his chest and the lump in his throat and the tears spilling from the corner of his eyes, but it was futil.  
Here he stood in all of his ugly-crier-glory, flanked by the man he loved and his best friend, and he knew once this was over it would never again be like this.  
Because he had fucked up.

"Oikawa, wha.. " the really insecure voice of Iwaizumi reached his ears yet he seemed unable to respond to it other than start crying even more than before.  
A familiar and oh-so welcome forehead touched his temple: "Just tell him already. It'll be okay", Matsukawa mumbled only for Oikawa to hear and as much as he found solace in the others words, they scared him just as much.  
But he was right. At this point there was no avoiding it anymore and now he would stand his man and tell Iwaizumi everything.  
Before he could sort out the sentences in his head the words stumbled from his lips, his voice watery and tight, choking and hurting him.  
"Iwa-chan I.. I fell in.. in love with.. Mattsun. And he.. fell in.. in love with me, too. We're dating"  
And then there was silence.  
For a whole 30 seconds noone said a word and Oikawas heart dropped. With all the bravery he could bring up he look at his best, no former best friend, and was met with.. utter confusion.  
Now, this was odd.  
It took a few moments for Oikawa to register this.  
He had been expection him to look hurt, angry or even sad, but not.. absolutely flabberghasted like he was now.  
"Iwa..chan? I know this is.. kinda sudden and I know it's wrong but you see I-", Oikawa began, once again unsorted words leaving his mouth before he could stop them, but he was cut short as Iwaizumi finally spoke. "All of this drama just to tell me that you and Matsukawa are dating? For real?"  
Now it was Oikawas turn to be confused. "Well.. yes. But.. aren't you mad at me? I betrayed you!", he said, voice still wobbly and anxious. Maybe Iwaizumi just didn't realise yet what that meant?  
"You.. what? Why the hell would you betray me with dating Matsukawa? I knew you were in love with him for a solid year, Idiotkawa. I can read you like an open book. What.. why should I be mad?"  
Oikawa listened closely, waiting for the realisation to kick in, eager to not miss even the slightes hint of irony in the others words. But there were non. Just utter confusion.  
"Well.. ", Oikawa began, not sure how to put it. Next to him, Matsukawa made an undefined noise, something between a laugh and a snort: "I told'ya, Tooru. I freaking told you that no one other than you is able to understand what the problem is. Even I don't get it, like, at all. I TOLD you Iwaizumi wouldn't mind us."  
Suddenly, Oikawa felt like an idiot.  
Probably.. probably Matsukawa had been right all along.  
Maybe this was why he had avoided him the last days, to push him to resolve this stupid fear of him.  
"I.. well, you know, I somehow thought that you would be mad because I'm replacing you. Not that I am, but maybe you'd think that I'd try that? I don't know how to explain. It's like.. you're my best friend, you have been for ages and I thought I'd do you wrong by falling in love with someone other. Like you'd feel left out of the loop because of my stupid decision. That you would hate me because I gave the spot in my heart so someone other. But.. my heart has more than one spot and you have one for sure, as well as Mattsun and Makki. I just.. thought.. you would be mad.. because of.. I don't know" he ended, and he didn't know anymore for real.  
The feeling of fear was still lingering in his body but somehow somewhere along explaining what was going on in his head he felt incredibly stupid.  
Why did he make such a big deal of this? Why?  
Why had he feard Iwaizumis anger so much?

And suddenly, his train of thought was cut short by laughter.  
It was loud and raw and so honest that it startled Oikawa and made him look over to his best friend,  
look at him for real.  
Iwaizumi just stood there and laughed, one hand still on Oikawas shoulder, the other buried in his own hair, and just like this, the tense spell in the air was broken.  
Hanamaki, whom Oikawa hadn't realised was there in the first place, joined in on Iwaizumis laughter and Matsukawa hid a smirk near Oikawas ear.  
"You.. you wow. I.. don't know what to say to this." Iwaizumi said once finished laughing. "This has to be the most Oikawa-thing ever."  
"Stop overthinking everything. Stop making a godzilla out of a molehill, Idiotkawa", he added, hiding a still big grin behind his hand.  
Now it was Oikawas turn to hide a watery laugh. "That's not how the proverb is, Iwa-chan. It's a mountain, not a godzilla."  
"Whatever", Iwaizumi answered, ignoring the snickering from both Matsukawa and Hanamaki, "you're still an idiot."

"Told'ya", Matsukawa kissed the neck of his back. "You're an idiot, but you're mine."  
And like this, Oikawa'd gladly stay an idiot forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't laugh at someone telling you how they think or feel.  
> It was okay in this story because Oikawa knows the three of them well enough to know that it is relieved laughter, but plz don't do this. Listen to them and encourage them in speaking their minds, thank you.


End file.
